Olivine
wow look at me actually doing something for once :O jk im not doing anything yet just making the page but this is gonna be a pretty awesome SandWing character so get yourself ready ---- Olivine belongs to Wisps. Please don't use her without permission. might be needing a mature content warning? gonna be some drug references, and possibly suggestive material?? nothing that wouldn't be in a PG-13 movie at worst. Don't worry ^^' Few dragons get the honor of meeting Miss (and she will stress that title) Ollie Costello. In fact, no dragon will ever get the honor of meeting Miss Costello; Ollie goes under the last name of Lansky. Ollie works as a bartender, waitress, and showgirl at a popular gangster bar; very successful in her line of work, Ollie has no trouble fitting in to the environment of the dingy, dark, and dangerous atmosphere of the bar. She manages to do her dirty work with the relatively no-name mobsters, however, the successful gangsters are the very select few who get to meet Miss Ollie Costello; one of the most successful, dangerous, and wealthiest crime lord of her time. =Description= wipp =Personality= wip =History= Ollie grew up in a rather poor family, and had to learn to accept that fact as a young dragonet. As an only child with a parents who didn't even make an effort to hide their infidelities, Ollie grew up with very little respect for anyone. She saw no meaning in marriage, and was thoroughly convinced that love was a complete sham, and was something for fairytales, and that was that. Real dragons don't get happy endings. She had very little education, and didn't really mind that fact. She grew up on the scummy streets and allies of a big city, and was a common face at the corner drugstore, purchasing alcohol and cigarettes for her parents. She went on their errands, and did everything for herself. This self-sufficient upbringing made her not only more detached from her family, but also generally more independent. She would run the errands and report back, but her parents never noticed (or never cared) that everything they got in their talons was already opened: bottles of vodka already half-empty, packs of cigarettes opened and missing a fistful. Ollie was never raised like a normal dragonet; she was never told that drinking, smoking, or anything was bad for you. All she knew was that her parents drank it and they seemed really happy after having a few shots, so she figured she could give it a try too. When her parents started getting older, they started making less money, and Ollie was forced to seek employment. It was no secret that she was beautiful, and it was this fact that got her some rather saddening and demeaning jobs, but whatever brought in money was okay for her. She went through a lot, and eventually became a natural at being seductive and the like. After a few years, she got hired at a seedy bar as a waitress and dishwasher. She did this job for probably the sum total of a week until the manager realized her potential (and possibly found her previous jobs and records) and quickly moved her out of his bar, and sent her to the Gangster bar, Green Mill. She was hired on the spot, and given the roles of bartender and showgirl, and occasionally a waitress if they were running low on staffing. Eventually, hanging around with all of the drug lords and murders, and getting to know them all on a first name basis, she managed to pick up a few of their knacks, and using the money she received from tips (which was quite a lot) and other affairs, she started her own career as a criminal. Eventually, she fell for and got engaged to one of the frequent no-namers by the name of Quinlan Lansky. She married him for three reasons; the first being that he was rich, the second being that he had connections and other benefits, and the third being that maybe, maybe, he could convince her that love actually did exist. So they got engaged, and became a rather infamous duo. Ollie quickly became friends with all of Quinlan's friends, and secured a safe foothold into a higher point of crime. The couple were doing well, that is, until Ollie found out that she was one of four other simultaneous marriages. She quickly filed a divorce, and contacted one of her newer friends. "Do whatever's necessary, " she told him, "I want him dead". wip =Abilities= wiip too =Trivia= Random facts about her that you would never need to know. *Her name was inspired by a type of rare green sand called Olivine sand